1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a user authentication apparatus and method using movement of a pupil, and more particularly, to a technology of authenticating a user based on a frequency detected from mechanical movement of a pupil.
2. Background
Conventional user authentication technology has mainly used a primitive authentication scheme of authenticating a user by comparing a password with a preset password when an authentication apparatus receives the password through a keypad from the user.
Recently, technology for identifying and authenticating a user using biological characteristics such as a genetic signature, a fingerprint, a voice, a vein, a face shape, an iris, or the like, has been commercialized.
Particularly, in the future, iris recognizing technology is expected to be mainly used in the field of security due to advantages such as high recognition rate and being substantially of forgery-proof.
Conventional user authentication schemes using iris recognition have an advantage in that security is better compared with password input schemes, such as through a keypad. However, an authentication apparatus used for processing these conventional iris recognition user authentication schemes requires high processing capability in order to process a large amount of data. As such, it is difficult to popularize conventional iris recognition user authentication schemes.
Therefore, a method capable of improving security over password input schemes, and capable of rapidly and accurately authenticating a user even with a small data throughput is desired.